Foolish
by Kerfluffy
Summary: In which Sasuke cheats, Sakura holds on, and Itachi convinces. Non-Mass AU


**Hi guys! This is my first attempt at publishing a oneshot, so I hope it isn't too bad. *sweatdrops* Hope you'll enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 _Foolish_

 _by: Kerfluffy_

* * *

Sakura Haruno was not the type of person who would let anyone treat her unjustly. She was quite known for her short-temper and inhuman strength, which therefore made everyone think twice before doing anything that may irritate the Hokage's apprentice.

So imagine the surprise of the whole village when they found out that she was being cheated on by the youngest of the Uchiha brothers. And imagine the looks on their faces when they heard that the pink haired kunoichi didn't retaliate in any form, nor did she throw a fit. Instead, she just shrugged at the news and continued with her normal routine.

Her friends were quite infuriated with the news, especially Naruto and Ino. If not for Sakura's interval, the two blondes would have already hunted down the Uchiha and burned him at the stake.

It was also a well-known fact that the Slug Sannin treated her pink haired apprentice like her own daughter. So when she heard the news, Tsunade was undoubtedly pissed as well. Sakura's pleading was the sole reason why the Godaime restrained herself from murdering Sasuke; although, it did not keep the female hokage from limiting Sasuke's shinobi activities to D and C-rank missions.

'Being the hokage has never felt more satisfying.' Tsunade thought as she watched a pissed off Sasuke leave the office to accomplish another facile mission. "Ah, I need sake." She muttered. "SHIZUNE!"

* * *

The pink haired medic walked through the white corridors of the hospital, smiling every once in a while to her co-medics and patients. It had been a fairly peaceful day so far, with minimal patients to attend to. Sakura was sincerely grateful for the slow shift, especially after being bombarded with hectic shifts for days.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" Sakura sighed at the name; so much for peace and relaxation.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend. "Pig, in case you haven't noticed, this is a hospital. So if you could keep your voice down, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Yeah, yeah… but you won't believe what I just saw! Well, you probably would but you really wouldn't throw a fit or tantrum like everyone else thinks. Though, I still don't know why you're so cool with it. I mean, if Shikamaru did that to me with that Temari chick, he'd probably be flying around the ninja world by now, and –"

"Ino. Your point is?" Sakura sighed. The pinkette was thankful that her blonde friend hadn't caught her in a hectic time, or else she would've long taped Ino's mouth and stashed her in a random janitor's closet.

 _ **'I say we do it anyways.'**_ Inner said, which Sakura quickly hushed.

"I saw Sasuke and Ami, _again._ You'd think that they'd stop after being caught the first time, but no, they just seem to enjoy sucking each others' faces in alleys." The blonde said; distaste heavily lacing her words. Ino searched the pinkette's face for any reaction, but Sakura kept a straight face while she processed the information.

' _Sasuke-kun and Ami, huh…'_

' _ **The nerve of that bastard! Why I oughtta! I really don't understand why we, specifically YOU, keep putting up with him.'**_

' _I don't want to ruin Team 7 inner. As long as I pretend that I'm alright, then we can keep functioning like the usual. I don't want to cause a rift between Naruto and him.'_

' _ **Or maybe you're just a masochist.'**_

' _Shut up.'_

"Hello, earth to Sakura. Did you just hear what I said? Or did you finally snap?" Ino said as she snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face.

"I heard you pig." Sakura smiled. "So you saw Sasuke-kun and Ami together? Good for them, I guess."

The pinkette then started to walk towards her office. Ino looked at Sakura incredulously before trailing behind her.

"What do you mean good for them!? You should break it off with the Uchiha already!" The blonde ranted. "I mean, half of the village's male population is waiting for an opportunity to court you, and here you are letting yourself be treated like trash by some bastard." She exasperatedly exclaimed.

Sakura glanced at her friend with a small smile, but Ino clearly saw the tiredness evident in the medic's jade eyes. "That so called 'bastard' is my teammate. I don't want to ruin Team 7 by breaking up with him."

"Ruin Team 7? Forehead girl, are you hearing yourself? If Team 7's ruined then Sasuke's to blame, not you."

"Stop patronizing me pig. What are you still doing here anyways? Don't you have training?"

The Yamanaka's eyes suddenly widened as the thought occurred to her. "Oh shit. Asuma-sensei's going to kill me. Catch you later forehead!"

Sakura let out a small laugh as she watched Ino hurriedly run out of the hospital.

* * *

As soon as Sakura closed the door to her office, she leaned against it and sighed.

"Sakura-san."

The said girl's eyes widened and she immediately went into a defensive stance. She looked at the intruder and was surprised to see Uchiha Itachi, Konoha's Prodigy and Top Anbu Captain, leaning on her table. He was staring straight at her with an impassive face, yet his eyes shone with mirth, and an elegant eyebrow was slightly raised.

Sakura blushed and straightened up, slightly coughing into her hand. "Well that was embarrassing." She muttered to herself.

"I honestly found it quite amusing." Sakura's eyes quickly snapped to Itachi's direction.

' _ **Did he just make a joke?'**_

' _Seems like it Inner.'_

' _ **Oh my good golly, he's smirking at us!'**_

' _So?'_

' _ **What do you mean 'so?'? Sizzling hot Uchiha in our office, smirking at US! JUMP HIS BONES ALREADY, WOMAN!'**_

Shutting her inner out, Sakura shook her head and glared at him with all her might. She then walked over to her desk and stood in front of the Uchiha with her arms crossed.

"Why are you here Itachi-san?"

"Tsunade-sama sent me. She stated that if I wanted to remain as an active shinobi then I should refrain from avoiding the required medical examination every month."

"Huh, I thought as much. Let's just get this over with." The medic sighed as she led the Anbu Captain to examination bed, ignoring her inner's suggestive comments about giving the Uchiha heir a 'thorough examination'.

Silence filled the room as Sakura proceeded with the general examination. The silence on Itachi's part was unquestionable, for he had always been a quiet person; always preferring to observe and listen rather than speak and be heard.

Sakura on the other hand, was just not up for a conversation at the moment, preferring to work in peace and silence. Well, as much as peace and quiet she could get, with her Inner making inappropriate comments every now and then.

The prodigy observed as Sakura left his side for a moment and made her way to her desk. The medic grabbed a pen and a folder, which Itachi assumed was his medical record. He mused as he watched the pinkette walk over to his side once again, taking note of how she carried herself with pride and grace that only a seasoned kunoichi could achieve.

"Why do you allow him?" The ANBU Captain inwardly berated himself, for his curiosity got the best of him and the inquiry slipped from his mouth before he realized it.

Confused green eyes met impassive onyx, as the kunoichi paused from filling out the Uchiha heir's medical report and looked up.

"What?" Sakura held Itachi's gaze for a few seconds, before she shifted her attention to his records and continued her work.

"Why do you let him." Itachi repeated, but this time it came out as a statement rather than a question.

"I clearly heard you the first time." Sakura let out an annoyed huff as she rolled her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you let my brother treat you so despicably?"

Sakura was at loss for words. Yes, she expected people to question her, but never did she expect Itachi, of all people, to inquire about her reason as to why she put up with Sasuke's infidelity.

The medic straightened her posture, closed the folder that she was holding and took a step back. "The examination's finished. You're perfectly healthy, except for your fatigue. But no worries, taking a break every now and then would suffice. I also suggest that you get your eyes examined, in regards to your over exertion of the sharingan." Sakura said and slightly bowed.

"I'll deliver your examination report to Tsunade-sama myself. You may leave now." She gave him a cheerful smile as she straightened her posture once more.

"You haven't answered my question Sakura."

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow at the loss of suffix but didn't comment on it. "I prefer not to answer Itachi-san."

"Then I shall rephrase my question. Why do you choose to put up with my brother's actions?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He just won't give her a break, won't he?

"I fail to see how my relationship with your little brother concerns you."

Itachi looked at her expectantly, and Sakura started to feel uncomfortable under the prodigy's gaze. It was as if he could see right through her soul, and read her deepest thoughts. She felt vulnerable, and she hated it yet at the same time she was intrigued.

"I don't want to ruin our team." Sakura finally whispered. Her voice was soft, but he heard it clearly.

Itachi just stared at her like she had grown another head. He stood up from the examination bed and walked over to Sakura.

"Foolish girl." Itachi poked her forehead, which earned him a glare from the pinkette.

"I already know my forehead's large. No need to point it out." She grumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

A small smirk appeared on the older Uchiha's face, but it went as quickly as it came. "I am quite certain that Naruto-san and Hatake-san would understand your predicament. I can go as far as to assume that they would be ecstatic to know that you ended your 'relationship' with my brother."

Sakura sighed. "You know, I never pegged you as someone who would give out love advices Itachi-san."

"Hn. I am merely stating the obvious Sakura." The Uchiha heir spoke. "It's foolish of you to continue seeing my brother just because of your teammates. I believe you're smarter than that."

"First you make a joke, next you give me love advice, and then you compliment me." Sakura listed off on her fingers. "Maybe we should check your mental health as well Itachi-san? I think those ANBU missions of yours have finally cracked you."

Itachi merely raised eyebrow at the pink haired kunoichi, before slightly shaking his head in amusement. "You are quite peculiar."

' _ **Why don't I show you peculiar, you sexy piece of meat.'**_

' _Sexy piece of meat? What the hell Inner?'_

' _ **My thoughts are your thoughts darling, don't deny it.'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes, before shifting her attention to Itachi.

"I'll think about it." She sighed. "Now if you're done interrogating me, I have medical reports to deliver. See you around Itachi-san." Giving him a small smile, Sakura turned around and headed for the door.

The pinkette took a few steps away from him and almost opened the door.

Keyword _'almost'_

Imagine her surprise when she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall by a certain Uchiha heir; who, in her honest opinion, was standing far too close for comfort.

' _ **Not close enough in my opinion.'**_ Inner Sakura remarked. _**'Do me a favor and PULL HIM CLOSER!'**_

' _Shush. You are NOT helping.'_

"Um… do you need help with anything else?" Sakura warily questioned, finding herself staring directly into Itachi's onyx eyes.

"When will you be available for another examination?" He whispered huskily.

"B-but I just examined you and-"

Who knew the cold and mysterious ANBU Captain would have such soft and warm lips.

Sakura's eyes widened before she surrendered to the kiss. Itachi's hand gently cupped her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked his other arm around her waist, and her fingers wound themselves in Itachi's hair, as she felt him pull her closer to him.

But although the pink haired kunoichi wished that this would go on forever, it can't be denied that even ninjas need to breathe.

As soon as they broke apart, the Uchiha prodigy leaned his forehead against Sakura's.

"Break up with Sasuke."

Sakura felt like she would melt under Itachi's warm gaze, and in that moment, the kunoichi couldn't comprehend how and why she had favored Sasuke over his older brother. How she had overlooked the man before her and chose the younger boy who had only broken her.

"Hm?" She whispered, not believing what she was hearing.

"Break up with him, and go out with me." He sinfully whispered, before leaning down to kiss her once more.

And maybe she'll take him up on that offer… just maybe.

' _ **SHANNAROOOOO!'**_

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you guys somehow enjoyed this oneshot of mine. I know it's not that good but yeah, I like to think that I'd improved sooner or later. Please leave a review, but do me a small favor. If you want to criticize, please do it in a polite and nice manner. :) Thank you~**


End file.
